


Пленник чужой зимы

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cold Weather, Gen, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива нет никого, кто ждал бы его дома с войны. И не будет никого, кто обвинит доктора и полковника в бесчеловечных экспериментах, если он не выживет после одного из них. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Если бы Стив только знал, если бы только..._

Барнс касается ледяной ладонью стекла, разглядывая узоры, скользящие от металлических пальцев во все стороны. Рама хлипкая, ветхая, держится еле-еле, и снежинки веселыми стайками свободно залетают в маленькую, слабо натопленную комнату. Он пока не может их контролировать, только смотрит, как они оседают на подоконнике, а холодный ветер забирается на постель. Роджерс мерзнет во сне, натягивая одеяло на голову. Кашляет несколько раз, и Джеймс поджимает губы: не хватало еще подхватить ангину. 

О Стиве некому заботиться. Больше некому. И не факт, что он переживет эту зиму. Собственное лицо смотрит с фотографии, прибитой к стене, живым и веселым взглядом, таким не похожим на тот, что теперь глядит на него с поверхности промерзшего стекла. 

Его тело Роджерсу так и не выдали.

***

Он просыпается от холода, невыносимого холода, пронизывающего насквозь до самых костей. Джеймс не чувствует собственного тела, и только губы, сплевывающие забивающиеся в рот снежинки - единственное, чем получается управлять. Он не знает, сколько здесь пролежал, но тело успевает замести снегом к моменту его пробуждения, поэтому даже приподнять голову из сугроба получается не с первого раза. Господи, думает он, дай мне сил. Но вместо силы приходит темнота, отнимающая способность чувствовать. 

Когда он просыпается второй раз, холода больше нет. Так, покалывание то здесь то там и кристальная четкость восприятия. А еще много, много силы. Подняться удается сразу, правда, удержать равновесие и не свалиться обратно - только с третьей попытки. Понять, в чем дело, не получатся. А потом он видит пустоту на месте, где должна быть его рука, и орет до хрипа, только из горла не вылетает ни звука.

Руку он находит в трех метрах от места, где очнулся. Приставляет зачем-то, словно она чудом может прирасти обратно к телу, и плачет. Ревет навзрыд, прижимая ее к себе и баюкая, как ребенка. Горячие капли обращаются в лед на щеках и на ресницах.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени до момента, когда где-то неподалеку раздаются собачий лай и человеческий голос.


	2. Chapter 2

Ему тепло. Шкура, накинутая сверху, тяжелая и ее ворс щекочет его по лицу, но протянуть руку, чтобы почесаться, нет ни желания, ни сил. Он приоткрывает глаза, разглядывая проносящийся мимо пейзаж. Собачья упряжка несется слишком быстро для густого леса, полного деревьев, словно и нет для нее преград. Здоровый мужик, спасший его от смерти, сидит к нему спиной, но оборачивается практически сразу, стоит ему пошевелиться, будто почувствовав, что Барнс очнулся.

Они останавливаются на ближайшем пустом клочке пространства, словно его спасителю нет разницы, где устроить привал. Черный глухой лес неприветливо швыряет в лицо звериные крики и темноту, но костер, ловко разведенный на снегу, прогоняет все это прочь. У мужика седые волосы и белая борода, блеклые голубые глаза и проницательный взгляд. И обе руки на месте. Собаки ластятся к нему под ладонь и не подходят к Барнсу, и только одна из них настороженно обнюхивает его, но, быстро потеряв интерес, уходит к остальным. 

Его культя не кровоточит, боли от обморожения нет. И это странно. Джеймс думает, что должен был бы умереть от холода еще несколько часов назад, но нет, сидит вполне себе в сознании и не торопится на тот свет.

\- Ты не смотри даже, - старик, пристально следящий за ним, ловит его взгляд и кивает на его руку, - доберемся до дома, починим, как новенький будешь. - И Барнс вспыхивает, словно его поймали на постыдном. Ярость, негодование и боль выливаются в тишину ночи скулежом и воем, тонущим в рваных всхлипах. "Что ты собираешься починить, безумец?" - хочется спросить ему, когда рыдания отступают, но он одергивает себя: этот человек его спас. И в том, что ему оторвало руку, он не виноват.

\- Ну полноте, главное, что жив остался, - старик как ни в чем не бывало протягивает ему хлеб и кусок вяленого мяса, игнорируя его истерику, и это отрезвляет. 

Как он засыпает, Барнс не помнит, только просыпается уже в мчащейся снова куда-то по светлому лесу упряжке. К ночи они добираются до небольшого занесенного снегом по самые окна дома.

...

Клаус, так представляется старик, действительно не обманывает, когда соглашается "починить" Джеймса. Игрушки - его специальность, весь дом завален выструганными из дерева или вылепленными из глины фигурками и предметами; поэтому сконструировать для Джеймса новую руку оказывается для него интересной задачей. Барнс не торопится сбежать из места, где его приютили, на мороз в леса, и культя подживает полностью к моменту, когда старик приносит ему свое странное изобретение, отдаленно похожее на человеческую руку. Оно нелепо болтается, как обломанная веточка, и Джеймс раздосадованно оглядывает подарок.

\- Не вешай нос, Джим, - улыбается ему дед, - это только полдела, - а потом достает откуда-то, словно из воздуха, непонятную заиндевелую палку, которая сыплет искрами, и Джеймс только чудом не теряет сознание, впрочем, напрочь лишаясь дара речи. Клаус касается ею своего изобретения, и искусственная рука покрывается льдом, словно мышцами, инеем, как кожей, врезается в живую плоть тонкими светящимися нитками, словно пришиваясь к телу.

Джеймс плачет, боясь проснуться и понять, что это только сон: собака, не побоявшаяся подойти к нему вчера, тычется носом в левую руку, и он чувствует ее влажный нос и теплый язык.


	3. Chapter 3

Барнс думает, что это просто горячка от заражения, ну не может быть случившееся правдой. Не может он оказаться... духом. Не может старик быть Санта Клаусом. А вот сумасшедшим вполне.

Терять сознание не по-мужски, но это спасает его от необходимости услышать, что Клаус ему говорит, и необходимости поверить, что все это правда.

В один из обмороков темнота оказывается не такой, как прежде. Она разливается, как чернила осьминога в воде, расползается туманом, поглощая в себя окружающие его предметы. Оставляет его в полнейшем сознании. И говорит с ним. Темнота говорит. Джеймс думает, что вот это уже ближе к правде. Что, возможно, он просто умирает, отсюда эти больные фантазии о внезапном спасении. Боится, что так выглядит смерть. 

Мысли о Стиве, который остался где-то там, под мирным теплым небом Нью-Йорка, сваливаются на него лавиной, раздавливают его огромным таким кулаком. Он запрещал себе думать о Роджерсе, не мог простить, что вот так оставил друга. Словно был виноват, что свалился с поезда, что напарник - щуплый, тощий парнишка, отменно стреляющий, но не пригодный для ближнего боя - не сумел его удержать, и поэтому Джеймс не вернется домой.

\- Кто такой Стив? - спрашивает темнота, и Джеймс показывает. Лучше умереть вот так, с именем друга на губах, чем думая о том, как страшно было замерзать на снегу брошенным и истекающим кровью. Лицо Роджерса светится, как снег на солнце, и это смешно и немного глупо, на его взгляд, но темноте нравится, а потом она забирает его себе.

***

 

У Феи красное платье и пышные кудри. Она деловито осматривает Джеймса, и в глазах у нее пляшут чертенята. Клаус стоит неподалеку, скрестив руки на груди, всем своим видом выражает суровость, но улыбка, прячущаяся в бороду, превращает его в большого доброго деда из сказок, и Барнс наконец верит, что все происходящее - правда.

\- Зубная фея? - очень глупое имя для такой видной женщины, как по нему, но он давит смешок, чтобы не обижать леди, стоящую над ним. 

\- Это для детей. Мою работу среди взрослых удобнее будет назвать сопровождение душ в уготованное им место, - красные губы улыбаются едва-едва, и Джеймс понимает, что на самом деле эта работа для нее - сущее наказание. И быть нелепой детской феей - отдушина каких мало. - Я искала тебя, но нашла не сразу. Мы, - она оглядывается на Клауса, - испугались, что темнота доберется до тебя первым...

И осекается, видя, как искажется лицо Барнса.

\- Джим, - Клаус подходит ближе, обеспокоенно его разглядывая, - она приходила?

Джеймс не знает, правда ли это была темнота, но чувствует, что да, она, а не банальная потеря сознания. Кивает, опустив голову, но на вопрос, просила ли она у него что-то, с ответом теряется. А после лицо Роджерса возникает перед глазами, улыбающееся, живое, и в груди тяжелеет: темнота забрала Стива. 

Фея читает по его глазам правду, Клаус читает по плечам Феи невысказанный ответ, и Джеймс понимает, что эти двое знакомы очень и очень давно. А еще осознает, как сильно надеется, что это просто сон. Просто кошмарный сон, и сейчас он проснется в палатке среди своих ребят, и плевать, сколько еще боев ему предстоит пройти, страшнее пережитого кошмара вряд ли что-то еще случится. А потом он вернется домой, к Роджерсу, и все станет по-прежнему.

\- Приспособишься маленько и вернешь себе все отнятое обратно, - старик ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и уходит, Фея еще несколько мгновений стоит, разглядывая его сверху вниз, а затем зачем-то гладит его по волосам и упархивет вслед за Клаусом. 

Джеймс не чувствует себя так, словно у него что-то отняли. Не чувствует ни горечи, ни сожалений, а ведь именно так, ему кажется, должна ощущаться потеря. И в груди у него легко и спокойно, только немного холодно.


	4. Chapter 4

Новость о том, что он мертвый на самом-то деле, Джеймс воспринял спокойно. После появления волшебной руки, разговора с настоящей Зубной феей, армии игрушек, обслуживающих дом Санта Клауса в качестве прислуги, новость о смерти не показалась ему чем-то выходящим из ряда вон. Да, было грустно, но, вот черт, все-таки _не смертельно._

Отвлекало то, что Клаус взялся обучать его азам использования новой силы и просвещать на тему дальнейшей загробной, но все-таки земной жизни. Как оказалось, у него были обязанности. У всех них, правда у Феи и Клауса их было однозначно больше, чем у него, да и градус ответственности был несоразмеримо выше. 

Первый раз магия, подаренная ему кем-то и неясно пока зачем, сработала очень смешно. Незабудка - собака, единственная из всех, которая его не боялась, кинулась к вышедшему из дома за дровами Солдату, но появилась так внезапно, перепугав его своим веселым лаем, раздавшимся в полнейшей тишине зимнего леса, что Джеймс подскочил на месте, рефлекторно поднимая руку, чтобы прикрыться, и огромное облако снега тут же поднялось с земли, окутывая бедное и ничего не понимающее животное. Оно заметалось из стороны в сторону, но облако неотступно перемещалось следом, ввергая собаку в стресс. К моменту, когда Джеймс наконец разобрался, как все это прекратить, собака, скуля и поджав хвост, уже унеслась за деревья.

Управлять снегом оказалось весело. Думать о том, что он теперь царит над тем, что его убило - не очень. 

Вторым открытием стала возможность управляться со льдом. Вода в чайнике, только что булькавшая на плите, по одному его жесту обратилась в лед со смешными пузырями внутри, огонь, весело плясавший в камине, застыл как был, причудливо изогнувшись. Правда обратно расколдовывать обледенелые предметы и вещи он не мог, и это стало неприятным сюрпризом: Незабудка, видимо решившая простить нерадивого гостя, подкралась так же внезапно, как ранее, и Джеймс едва не отморозил ей хвост, забыв, что в данный момент смертоносная рука выполняла команду "Заморозить". Кончик пушистого хвоста, покрытый льдом, маячил перед глазами еще час, словно негласное обвинение в его безолаберности, и как ни пытался он заставить лед растаять, у него не получилось, ровно как и убедить Незабудку в том, что он не причинит ей больше вреда. Собака наотрез отказывалась к нему подходить, и было очень горько и обидно, словно он был виноват, что не справился с силой, которую не просил. 

А еще у него появилось прозвище. 

\- Воевал, значит? - Клаус с интересом наблюдал за его разминкой во дворе дома: Джеймс и сам не мог объяснить, зачем делал гимнастику, он ведь был _мертвым_ , но двигаться хотелось. Привычная разминка словно отрицала факт смерти: не может же действительно мертвый человек так буднично выполнять упражнения. Хотя и человеком его назвать теперь было затруднительно.

\- Воевал. Сержантом был, пока с поезда не свалился, - а когда он дышал, пар упрямо не хотел вырываться изо рта, и это было тоже очень странно, словно его собственное дыхание было холодней, чем окружающий воздух.

\- Солдат, не доживший до весны, - Джеймс не видел лица Клауса в момент, когда он это сказал, но сердце почему-то сжалось. - Зимний солдат.

Ему понравилось это имя. Оно звучало грозно и хорошо. И не давало забыть, кто он и как стал тем, кем теперь был - духом зимы, ледяным и беспощадным. Хотя о беспощадности говорить пока не приходилось: отморозить хвост собаки не было страшным преступлением, учитывая, как он раскаивался весь последующий день.

Когда вечером к ним в гости снова заглянула Фея, Джеймс с гордостью представился новым именем.

\- Хорошо звучит, как раз подходит ледяному духу, - Фея улыбалась, но глаза ее были грустными. - Джим, ты не можешь больше оставаться здесь, - наконец произнесла она.

Сердце Барнса словно сделало кульбит, провалившись куда-то в живот.

\- Если ты останешься здесь, темнота придет, и тогда Клаус может пострадать. Но ты можешь отправиться со мной, я обучу тебя, как управляться с твоими новыми способностями, а заодно верну тебя домой.

Из живота сердце словно рухнуло тяжелым камнем куда-то в пропасть. Слово "дом" звучало тихо и уютно, тепло и ласково. Оно выглядело, как десятки эскизов на стенах с обшарпанными обоями, как золотая макушка тощего парнишки, открывающего дверь, когда Джеймс возвращался с работы. Оно звучало так же, как имя друга. 

Только вот это имя он не помнил.


	5. Chapter 5

Фея не учит его ничему серьезному, так, перекидывать снежок без создания травмоопасных ситуаций для живых существ, рисовать узоры на стеклах, словно он волшебница из сказки и других дел у него нет. В общем, как может занимает его свободное время, которого теперь хоть отбавляй.

За сутки они успевают побывать в нескольких городах, порой даже странах, и Джеймс наконец осознает всю масштабность их с Сантой работы. Ему определенно повезло больше, так он думает: одновременно зима приходит лишь на половину планеты, а в местах, где она вечна, ему делать нечего. Да и работой это не назвать: зима приходит сама, он лишь помогает сделать ее менее отвратительной и холодной. 

Со своим первым ответственным заданием, не связанным с обледенением лестниц, луж и ступенек, он не справляется. Молодой парень, пьяный и невеселый, валится в сугроб по пути домой из бара. Им с Феей приходится ждать, когда он умрет, чтобы Фея могла забрать его душу, и каждая минута проходит в напряженном молчании под градом невысказанны вопросов. Джеймс мечется, лихорадочно размышляя, что они могут предпринять, чтобы спасти ни в чем не повинного человека, но способов убить - десятки, а способов спасти ни одного. Процесс смерти от обоморожения медленный, _он помнит,_ и только когда парень начинает синеть, по взгляду Феи он понимает, зачем она вообще взяла его с собой.

Для парня его прикосновения похожи на куски льда, касающиеся кожи. Для Джеймса же это чертов ад, слишком горячий, плавящий и пальцы, и сердце. Он убивал на войне, но такая смерть, от его собственных рук, страшнее, куда страшнее. Редкие облачка пара падают в холодный воздух с потемневших, потрескавшихся губ умирающего, и Барнс думает, что если это отныне его работа, то лучше ему найти способ покончить с собой и сбежать из мира духов, чем позволить кому-то умереть из-за него снова. Умереть вот так.

\- Просто сделай это быстро, - Фея роет носом туфли землю и смотрит куда угодно, только не на него, - ты не сможешь его спасти, поэтому, если не хочешь причинить ему лишних страданий, просто убей быстро.

Когда грудь парня наконец перестает вздыматься, Джеймс даже не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что напарница будет делать, хотя до этого процесс вознесения чужой души увлекал его до невозможности. Он ждет ее за углом, и когда Фея наконец появляется, держа в руках смешную елочную игрушку, блестящую и сверкающую в свете фонарей, Джеймс накидывается на нее с обвинениями.

\- Я все понимаю, Джеймс, но... благодаря тебе все прошло безболезненно, - она отводит взгляд, ласково поглаживая стеклянные бока игрушки, - если бы я была одна, он бы умирал долго и мучительно. 

Сколько времени она ждала, пока умрет он сам, Джеймс спрашивать не решается.

\- Тебе не придется только убивать, - добавляет Фея еще тише, но это нисколько его не утешает.

К утру они приволакивают Клаусу целый мешок елочных игрушек и наряжают высокую, до самых небесь ель в полнейшем молчании. На имена, выгравированные на игрушках, Джеймс старается не смотреть.


	6. Chapter 6

Он никогда не спит. Просто иногда наваливается темнота, похожая на сон, и это замечательные минуты, Джеймс наслаждается ими больше всех вещей, доступных ему в новой жизни. Но сегодня темнота не приносит успокоения, не позволяет отрешиться от заевших старой пластинкой мыслей. Она говорит с ним, и будь он проклят, если не разделяет каждое ее слово.

\- Это затянется навечно, сержант Барнс. Твоя новая жизнь, она ведь вечна теперь, - у тишины знакомый голос, но он не помнит, где его слышал. - Ты же не хочешь провести вечность _один_?

Нет, он не хочет. А у Феи и Клауса нет сил прогнать его тоску, несмотря на постоянно присутствие рядом, и ему даже не нужно отвечать, потому что темнота _знает_ все, что он скажет, знает все, что болит у него внутри.

\- Они не сказали тебе, что у тебя был выбор, что ты мог просто умереть, - Джеймс не знает, чего темнота добивается, но слушает жадно, и каждое слово звучит для него истиной, непреложной и страшной. - Они сделали тебя таким же, как они, отняли твое право на покой.

Странно, но, даже если это так, Джеймс не злится ни на Фею, ни на Санту: он дух всего несколько недель, но страшная пустота успевает проморозить его до дна, ежеминутно выедая душу, а Фея и Клаус старше него на много десятков и даже сотен лет, и он не представляет, каково им существовать и делать свою работу изо дня в день. Делать и не сдаваться.

\- Я не хотел умирать, - он отвечает темноте впервые, и голос у него дрожит, - меня никто не заставлял, как бы это ни выглядело. Я не хотел умирать, и это мой шанс остаться живым, пусть бы и бесплотным духом.

А потом темнота говорит:

\- Однажды ты уйдешь от них, покинешь Фею и старика, останешься в одиночестве. Это лишь вопрос времени. Но я могу дать тебе душу, которая пребудет с тобой до конца, душу, которая разделит твое проклятие и сделает счастливой твою вечность. - И лицо Стива тут же возникает перед глазами таким, каким он его запомнил в день, когда ушел на фронт, Барнсу даже не приходится напрягать память.

Он отказывается еще до того, как успевает обдумать предложение. Темнота рассерженно шипит, прося одуматься, но он остается непреклонным. У всего есть цена, и цена вечности, поделенной надвое с лучшим другом, может оказаться слишком высокой, чтобы даже спрашивать о ней. 

Темнота уходит, подчиняясь его решению, но память о Роджерсе остается. Ворочается внутри, как новорожденный котенок, тянется к нему теплым носом, тычется в сердце, и только много позже он поймет, что темнота просто оказалась умнее, не действуя топорно, а пробираясь к своей цели изящно и через чужую боль.

До Нью-Йорка три дня оттепели через всю планету. Он покидает Фею где-то на границе Англии и успевает домой за несколько часов до наступления Роджества.


	7. Chapter 7

Он кидается к Стиву, вскакивая с крыльца их старого дома, едва успевает заметить его на подъездной дорожке. Роджерс зябко ежится от налетевшего ветра, прячет лицо от снежинок, нещадно колющих щеки, и Барнсу приходится остановиться в паре метров. 

На что он надеялся? Стив не почувствует его присутствия, Стив не почувствует ничего, кроме холода. Холод теперь единственное, что он может ему преподнести, но никто не будет рад такому подарку. Крыльцо, на котором он сидел, покрылось пленкой льда, и когда Роджерс предугадываемо подскальзывается, Джеймс успевает проклясть себя тысячу раз: тело Стива проходит сквозь его ладони, и не дать ему упасть Барнс не в силах. Даже подкинуть вместо твердого дерева мягкую подушку из снега, и то не успевает. Бесполезный никчемный дух.

Пока Стив трясущимися от холода руками отряхивает себя и шарит по карманам в поисках ключей, Солдат напряженно думает, но в голове абсолютная пустота и ни одной идеи, как подать другу знак, что он жив. Когда дверь наконец поддается, Барнс спешит следом за Стивом в дом, но одергивает себя на пороге: в их доме никогда не было тепло, а его присутствие сделает прохладные комнаты совсем ледяными. Он не имеет права причинять такие неудобства другу.

Ночь Рождества, которую Роджерс проводит наедине с его фотографией, Джеймс проводит возле окна, с разрывающимся сердцем наблюдая за другом. Возвращение домой оказывается пыткой похуже смерти, нескончаемой и невыносимой.


	8. Chapter 8

"Стив!" - голос кричит, надрывается. Баки срывается в ущелье, протягивает к нему руки, но Роджерс не в силах ни спасти его, ни удержать: собственные руки не слушаются, и чужие пальцы выскальзывают из их слабого захвата. Друг разбивается на его глазах, оставясь лежать сломанной куклой в снегах в месте, которое никто ему не покажет, которое сам он не найдет. Потому что его даже не было на этой проклятой войне: бесполезное тело, не пригодное ни для чего, не позволило ему отправиться на фронт вместе с Барнсом. 

Стив просыпается резко, внезапно и тяжело дышит, пока садится на постели. Сердце колотится с такой силой, что вот-вот проломит грудную клетку. И это отвлекает. Страх собственной смерти отвлекает от эха крика, разрывавшего его уши во сне. Представлять, как Баки умирал - страшное занятие. Все, что ему сказали - это то, что сержант погиб при падении с поезда. Ему не рассказали подробностей, не позволили узнать место смерти, не сообщили, как найти и забрать тело. Потому что тело так и не нашли. Говорят, в тех местах вообще редко находят убитых солдат: там, где не справляется снежная буря, дикие звери быстро уничтожают улики пребывания человека, поэтому представлять чужую смерть, пусть даже так, страшно и болезненно - его единственный шанс разделиться с Джеймсом его страшную участь.

Роджерс поднимается и идет на кухню. Пальцы дрожат, когда он пытается налить воды в стакан, и стакан соскальзывает, разбиваясь об пол. Соскальзывает, как ладони Барнса в его кошмаре. На кухне такой холод, что достаточно закрыть глаза, чтобы представить тот далекий и неизвестный ледяной край, где осталось тело Джеймса. Представить себя на уносящемся поезде. Почувствовать, как ветер слизывает капли со горячих щек и уносит туда же, в ущелье, вслед за другом. 

Разбитое стекло кухонного окна, наполовину заложенное кирпичами, не спасающими от холода, покрылось инеем даже изнутри. Осторожно перешагнув через осколки стакана, Роджерс подходит к нему, утыкаясь лбом в ледяную поверхность. Ему холодно, ему невообразимо холодно, но он терпит, сжимая кулаки. Потому что Баки было _холоднее_. 

А где-то за стенкой у его соседки, потерявшей на войне мужа, Бинг Кросби негромко поет о том, что, какой бы ни была долгой дорога, он вернется домой к Рождеству, и под тихий, тоскливый женский вой сердце Стива медленно разрывается на кусочки. Потому что муж этой леди уже не вернется домой, потому что _Барнс уже не вернется домой_ , и это Рождество - самый черный в их жизни день, а не светлый и долгожданный праздник.


	9. Chapter 9

Фактически отсутствующая зима в Нью-Йорке позволяет ему не тратить много времени на выполнение своих обязанностей, и Джеймс проводит дни и ночи с Роджерсом, покидая его крайне редко. Поэтому сейчас, когда он понимает, что Стив в очередной раз вот-вот проспит, он собирает отменный снежок, швыряя его в окно. Тот рассыпается, ударившись о раму, и Баки удовлетворенно кивает, прислушиваясь: Стив подскакивает на постели, оглядываясь по сторонам с ужасом в глазах. Он замечает снежный отпечаток в окне, успокаиваясь, но дело сделано: Роджерс нехотя выползает из-под одеяла, шаря ногами по полу в поисках тапок, и наконец встает. Баки рад, что хотя бы так они по-прежнему вместе и он может заботиться о друге. До весны еще полтора месяца, и у него есть время, чтобы побыть рядом, пока лето в этой части планеты не отнимет эту возможность.

На улице скользко, и как бы Барнс ни старался, Роджерс все равно умудряется въезжать в стены, падать, скользить, как на коньках, и это так смешно, что порой Джеймс попросту не успевает подкинуть ему снега, чтобы приземляться было чуть мягче. И каждый раз, пока Стив, все-таки поступивший в художественный колледж, слушает лекции, Джеймс забывает, что нужно контролировать свои силы: к концу второй пары все перила и ступеньки оказываются покрыты тонким слоем льда, а окна - инеем, который при должной фантазии, в коей Роджерсу не откажешь, складывается в смешные узоры, которые Стив срисовывает на поля тетрадей. 

Вот и сейчас Баки, утомившийся в ожидании, рисует злобную рожицу, растекающуюся в совсем не злобное пятно, а Стив ловко переносит ее в тетрадь, и Джеймс застывает с открытым ртом. Он придумал способ, как связаться с другом! Барнс хлопает себя по лбу от негодования: эта возможность всегда была под носом, точнее, под рукой, как же он мог ее не заметить? Рисовать на окнах аудитории кажется ему глупым, и он в нетерпении носится вокруг здания, вынуждая студентов натягивать шарфы по самые уши под порывами ветра, которые не могут сдержать ни стены, ни окна. До конца пары каких-то десять минут, но они кажутся ему вечностью. 

Поэтому когда Роджерс наконец появляется в дверях, Джеймс подлетает к нему так быстро, как только может, хлопая по плечу проходящей сквозь чужое тело рукой, и чувствуя себя неловко, видя, как зябко ежится друг от этого прикосновения. "Прости, Стив", - бормочет он, словно Роджерс может его услышать, и отлетает подальше, провожая приятеля обратно до дома издали. Ему страшно решиться осуществить задуманное, страшно, что Стив не поймет его послания. Но еще страшнее оказаться навсегда запертым с другом по разные миры без возможности связаться. Страшно, что вина, сгибающая плечи друга день ото дня все сильнее, однажды его сломает.

В этот раз ему нужно много, много холода, и Баки призывает столько сил, сколько может. К вечеру температура падает до небывалого в этих краях за последние годы минуса, и люди исчезают с улицы, прячась по домам. Роджерс не реагирует на завывания ветра, рвущегося сквозь покосившуюся раму, не реагирует и на снег, залетающий в комнату. Но вот стук от удара нескольких снежков проигнорировать он не в силах, и светловолосая голова обозначивается в проеме окна. Стив осматривает улицу, но, не находя виновника обстрела, хмурится и прищуривается, пытаясь разглядеть получше сквозь снег. И тогда Джеймс подходит к окну, поднимаясь на уровень чужого лица. Ему страшно, ему чертовски страшно, потому что шансы невелики, и он не знает, что будет делать, если затея провалится.

Барнс выдыхает, видя, как тотчас же от его дыхания поверхность стекла расходится инеем, а после пишет на его поверхности: "Стив", и это похоже, скорей, на набор закорючек, чем на четкий почерк, но Роджерс переводит взгляд на надпись, и глаза у него становятся большие-большие, как улыбка на лице Баки, когда он понимает, что друг прочитал все правильно, что друг наконец заметил его присутствие.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Бак? - ошалевший взгляд Роджерса Барнс точно не забудет. И то, как он врезается лицом в стекло, больно ударяясь носом и лбом, но даже не замечает этого, разглядывая собственное имя на стекле. Джеймсу нужно больше пространства, потому что иней расползается неровно, буквы теряют свои очертания, но он все-таки выводит кривое "да" поверх того места, где прежде написал имя друга, видя, как тот меняется в лице. Когда отец Стива погиб на войне, он не плакал, когда умерла его мать, Стив не плакал, но сейчас его глаза были полны слез, а дрожащие пальцы скользили по промерзшему стеклу с обратной стороны в попытке потрогать возникающие перед ним буквы. 

\- Как? - он выдыхает это неслышно, а после повторяет несколько раз громко и четко, словно Барнс глухой, и Джеймс смеется, смеется так радостно и заливисто от облегчения, что снег взметается на тропинке перед домом Роджерсов, и Стив замечает это, спрашивая. - Это ты? 

Но вместо ответа Джеймс складывает из танцующих в воздухе снежных хлопьев "Выходи", надеясь, что Роджерс разглядит в этой снежной буре хоть что-то. И Стив не подводит: отшатывается от окна, словно увидел приведение, а после так быстро как может натягивает одежду и выскакивает на улицу, позабыв и шарф, и шапку, и, кажется, все на свете. Барнс недовольно кидает ему в голову снежком, и Стив расплывается в счастливой улыбке, стряхивая с волос снег: намек понят. Он смеется так же громко и радостно, как и Барнс, а после с веселым "Я сейчас" торопливо поднимается обратно в дом и возвращается уже полностью одетым.

Баки немного беспокоит, что подумают о Стиве соседи, если кому-то из них захочется высунуться в окно посмотреть на заснеженную улицу, но все это не имеет значения. Он обнимает Роджерса, чувствуя, как тот моментально сжимается от холода, но терпит, и улыбка у него такая светлая, такая роджерсова, такая родная, что ради этого стоило возвращаться к жизни, пусть даже в такой форме. 

У Стива слишком много вопросов, и Джеймсу так многое хочется ему рассказать, но, рисуя на стекле, обо всем не расскажешь, и он толкает друга ветром в спину, указывая путь в сторону заднего двора: там не так много снега и достаточно земли, чтобы получилась доска, писать на которой будет проще, чем на окнах, но и этого оказывается недостаточно, потому что у Барнса не хватает терпения, чтобы выводить долгие фразы, и все чаще и чаще ветер сносит написанное, смешивая грязь со снегом в одну кучу. Дурацкий способ общения, но другого у них нет.

\- Не нервничай, - просит у него Стив, - мы что-нибудь придумаем.

И Барнс лишь ласково треплет его макушку, показывая, как благодарен за терпение. А после чувствует, как его тянет прочь, понимая, что, несмотря на веселье и воссоединение с другом, его работу никто не отменял, и, если он не хочет, чтобы очередным замерзшим насмерть человеком стал Роджерс, нужно торопиться. "Мне пора" - получается криво, но Стив разбирает написанное, досадливо оглядывая пустой двор. Ему не хочется расставаться с Джеймсом, только не теперь, но им действительно пора обоим: Роджерс не чувствует от холода собственных рук, и нужно поскорее вернуться в дом, чтобы не подхватить воспаление легких. Он не озвучивает свои мысли выжидательно плящущим снежинкам и только кивает, соглашаясь. 

\- Увидимся завтра, - губы едва двигаются - настолько замерзли, и Стив торопится обратно в тепло, предпочитая не думать над тем, что Барнс, в отличие от него, туда зайти не может. Больше не может. Если, конечно, не хочет превратить его квартиру в ледяной дворец. Только вот, когда он оборачивается помахать на прощание, задний двор оказывается пуст, а ветер стихает, и лишь корявое "мне пора" крупными размашистыми буквами привычного джеймсова почерка напоминает ему о том, что все это ему не приснилось. 

Наутро он предугадываемо валится с температурой, но это пустяки: ледяная ладонь Джеймса, который все-таки, вопреки собственному же нежеланию заходить и морозить квартиру, периодически заглядывает проверить, как тут Стив, облегчает жар своими прикосновениями, практически неотличимыми от тех, что принадлежали еще живому Барнсу.


	11. Chapter 11

Чем ближе подбирается весна, тем чаще к Джеймсу приходит темнота, и теперь она едкая, злая, требовательная, потому что знает, что расставание, которое предстоит Стиву и Баки, будет долгим. Она не уговаривает, нет, больше нет, и аргументы ее больше не добрые и ласковые. Она говорит ему: "Тебе же самому этого хочется, тебе же самому это нужно", и лишь нечеловеческим усилием воли Джеймсу удается ее прогнать, только вот червяк сомнений давно уже подтачивает твердость собственного решения, помноженного на бесполезность любых попыток общения со Стивом: дурацкие лужи промерзают плохо, с каждым днем все больше и больше теплеющий ветер перестает подчиняться, а снега так мало, что швырять его в окно вместо будильника уже кощунственная растрата. До следующей зимы куда больше, чем полгода. Полгода вдали от Роджерса, наедине с собой и собственным обледенелым посмертием. И даже Фея не появляется, чтобы придать ему сил бороться с темнотой, каждый раз объявляющейся слишком невовремя - в секунды его абсолютной беспомощности, и однажды он все-таки сдается.

\- Что ты от меня хочешь? - рявкает Джеймс, разглядывая срывающиеся с крыш сосульки.

\- Нет, тут все как раз наоборот, - у темноты насмешливый голос и веселое настроение, - это тебе нужен твой друг рядом, а я здесь, чтобы назвать цену.

\- Говори, - Барнс пытается сделать вид, что ему все равно, но темноту не проведешь. Она проникает сквозь щели в окнах, подбираясь к спящему Стиву, и Джеймс спешит следом, видя, как зябко ежится друг, натягивая одеяло по самый подбородок. 

\- Убьешь его, как и всех до этого, и он твой. Отдашь мне елочную игрушку, мне, не Фее, - на подозрительный взгляд Джеймса темнота поспешно подползает к нему ближе, - имя можешь не вписывать, мне нет дела до его души, мне просто нужен сосуд. Простой обмен, никто ничего не потеряет, но каждый что-то приобретет.

Обмен и правда кажется Джеймсу выгодным, потому что Стив окажется в безопасности рядом с ним, а душа его не пострадает. А потом он вспоминает о том, что ему придется убить. Убить Стива. Убить лучшего друга, и темнота разлетается градом ледяной крошки - настолько он злится на себя, на нее, на то, что согласился выслушать. Никогда он не станет причиной смерти Стива. Никогда.

Джеймс выходит на улицу, недовольно разглядывая проталины и грязь вместо белого снежого ковра. Лучше он переживет год без Стива, чем отнимет у него целую жизнь, пусть даже подарит взамен вечность. Да и, черт подери, год это такая мелочь, неужели они не справятся? Он чувствует, как припекает макушку противное набирающее силу солнце, и скрывается в тени подворотен подальше от его лучей. Ему нужно найти способ связаться со Стивом раньше, чем наступит весна, которая прогонит его прочь. И времени очень мало.

*

Стив подрывается на постели, понимая, что это все-таки был не сон: он слышал голос Джеймса. Но теперь комната пуста, а еще воздух слишком теплый, и понятно, что Барнса здесь уже нет, иначе бы давно вынудил завернуться в одеяло с головой своим холодом, но он все равно зачем-то зовет:

\- Джеймс?

Но, разумеется, в ответ не раздается ни звука, и он успевает отвлечься на яркое солнце, заглядывающее в окно, радуясь ему, а спустя несколько мгновений понимая, что это плохо, что солнце - это плохо, потому что, чем ближе весна, тем быстрее исчезнет Баки из его жизни. Снова.

А потом солнце исчезает. И все вокруг исчезает. И это так похоже на сон, что, если бы не Джеймс, появляющийся прямо перед его носом, и если бы не холод, Роджерс бы и впрямь подумал, что уснул снова. Но нет: в абсолютном мраке перед ним стоит друг. Живой, целый. Улыбается и говорит своим привычным, родным голосом: "Привет, сопляк", и объятья его, вопреки окружающему их холоду, ни капли не ледяные. И дышит он как живой. И выглядит совсем прежним.

\- Я нашел способ наконец с тобой видеться, - говорит Джеймс, и на душе Стива теплеет. - Но нужно спешить, у нас совсем мало времени. Весна близко.


	12. Chapter 12

То, что это не Джеймс, Стив распознает сразу, но темноте плевать, она принимает любую форму, которая ей нужна, и вот перед Роджерсом уже стоит его мать, такая, какой была до болезни, а спустя мгновение он видит своего собственного отца. Он не помнит Джозефа настолько уж хорошо, потому что память подводит, стирается, размытая горем, и каждая черта в лице напротив кажется одновременно чужой и невозможно близкой, но он впитывает эти черты, как губка, понимая, что, возможно, это его единственная возможность снова увидеть отца рядом, пусть и милостью чего-то, что играет с его памятью безжалостно и бессистемно. 

Когда темнота снова принимает облик Джеймса, Роджерс уже успевает взять себя в руки, поэтому не реагирует - почти не реагирует - на звучание голоса, по которому соскучился до боли. 

\- Твой друг, твой приятель, этот Баки, - у темноты жестокий равнодушный голос, хотя говорит она ртом Джеймса, и Стива передергивает от ужаса, он надеется, что никогда ему не придется услышать подобного тона, когда они с Баки найдут возможность разговаривать снова, ведь если это существо, которое меняет обличия как ему заблагорассудится, способно обретать видимую и слышимую другими форму, значит, и у них с Баки есть шанс, - он так страдает там, за границей живого и мертвого. Тепло отнимает у него тебя, тепло выгнало его, не позволив вам даже попрощаться. Он обречен жить вечно, ты знаешь об этом? Но он не в силах разделить с тобой свой дар бессмертия, хотя может, потому что боится причинить тебе боль. Он даже не может находиться с тобой рядом из-за боязни тебе навредить.

Стив чувствует, как его сердце словно сжимает тисками от осознания того, что сейчас испытывает его друг, и Роджерс проваливается в собственную вину, как пропасть, утопая в ней с головой. Он некстати упирается взглядом в оконный проем, подмечая еще не до конца растаявшие сосульки и понимая, что Джеймс мог задержаться подольше, но предпочел уйти до первой оттепели молча и без прощаний. Помнил, наверное, что весеннюю простуду Стив всегда переживает тяжелее любой ангины, понимал, что его присутствие рядом может стать ее причиной. И стало бы, не покинь он его вовремя.

\- Но я могу помочь, - Стив не дурак, и каким-то образом он знает, к чему ведет этот разговор, впрочем, не сказать, чтобы он заранее не согласен на что угодно, лишь бы увидеть Баки снова. - Я могу помочь вам обоим.

От Стива ничего не требуется, кроме смелости и отваги, убеждает она, и Стив сможет стать героем, сможет отправиться на войну и прекратить бойню, отнявшую у него Джеймса, перестанет быть бесполезным и никчемным, но, что важнее всего, он наконец вернет Баки. Стива подкупает только шанс снова увидеть друга. 

\- Будет больно? - не то чтобы его сильно волнует этот вопрос: слабое тело давно привыкло к боли, уставшая терзаться совестью душа и подавно выучила ее, как родную, но темнота удивляет его своим ответом:

\- Нет, но только если ты подчинишься мне добровольно.

Стив просит деталей, требует уточнений, в общем, ведет себя так, как повел бы себя рациональный Барнс, а не он сам, и остается удовлетворен всеми ответами, главным из которых по-прежнему является факт того, что он увидит Джеймса, наконец-то снова увидит Джеймса. Только вот когда темнота проникает в него, завладевая телом, боли все-таки оказывается через край, но не потому, что темнота обманула, нет, тут все выходит честно, как та и обещала, просто Стив ищет Джеймса по всему свету, но не находит, ищет, ищет, ищет снова, но все равно не находит. И срывается все чаще и чаще, проклиная темноту и ее подарок:

\- Ты же _клялась мне_ , что я увижу Джеймса снова, - а в ответ получает равнодушное и холодное:

\- Джеймс будет жить вечно, и если ты будешь искать его тщательно и изо всех сил, однажды обязательно встретишь, - а после смеется, уже не скрывая веселья и насмешки, - видишь, Стивен Роджерс, никакого обмана, ведь я не давала тебе клятву _организовать вашу встречу_.

*

Едва в Нью-Йорк приходят первые заморозки, Джеймс мчится, обгоняя ветер, к дому Стива, но тот оказывается пуст и заборшен. Он недоверчиво заглядывает вовнутрь, подмечая, что все вещи Роджерса по-прежнему на своих местах, и даже их совместная фотография пришпилена к стене ровно в том месте, где Барнс когда-то ее повесил.

Он не хочет думать о плохом и караулит еще несколько недель, исследуя город улица за улицей, но Стива нет нигде, и страх закрадывается в его сердце, заставляя дрожать от озноба, которого он не чувствовал с самого момента своей смерти: если Стив жив, у него нет шанса найти его на этой огромной планете, будучи пленником зимы. Если Стив мертв...

Джеймс стискивает зубы, стараясь избавиться от этой мысли, а окна ближайших домов трескаются от мороза.


	13. Chapter 13

Печать "Годен" он получает еще до того, как хватается за пуговицы рубашки, едва не лопающейся на крепкой груди - Роджерс просто пышет здоровьем, но полковник Честер Филлипс, замечающий его в призывном пункте, моментально охлаждает его энтузиазм.

\- Пуле плевать, сколько в тебе мышц, сынок, - а после, смягчившись, кивает ему, - иди за мной. 

Они проходят в отдельный кабинет, где Стив сталкивается с невысоким седым мужчиной во врачебном халате.

\- Доктор Авраам Эрскин, - представляется тот, разглядывая Роджерса снизу вверх. 

\- Стив Роджерс, - Стив пожимает чужую ладонь, замечая удивление на лице, с которым доктор его рассматривает. - Готов поклясться, что еще неделю назад вы не весили и пятидесяти килограмм. 

И Роджерс давится воздухом, осознавая, что его превращение не осталось незамеченным. 

\- О, не беспокойтесь, - улыбается ему доктор, понижая голос до театрального шепота, - никто, кроме меня и полковника, не в курсе произошедших с вами чудесных изменений. Зарядка, хорошее питание, солнечные ванны? 

Стив не знает, смеется над ним Эрскин или нет, но признаваться не спешит - неровен час сочтут спятившим и отправят вместо фронта в кукушкин дом.

\- Да, сэр, - вытягивает тот по струнке, и полковник чему-то одобрительно хмыкает. - Авраам, будьте добры, ближе к делу, - призывает он, и доктор указывает Стиву на кресла, стоящие рядом со столом Филлипса.

\- Мистер Роджерс, мы заинтересовались тем, с какой настойчивостью вы пытались попасть в ряды американских войск, и решили все-таки дать вам шанс, впрочем, оказалось, что он совсем вам не нужен, - Эрскин кивает на бумагу с ярким штампом, которую Роджерс держит в руках, а после переводит взгляд на Стива, прищуриваясь: - Мы планировали пригласить вас для участия в эксперименте в обмен на возможность посодействовать вашему похвальному устремлению отправиться на фронт и личной протекции полковника в целях вашего скорейшего продвижения по службе. Если это вас все еще может заинтересовать...

\- Какой эксперимент? - Стив, утомленный изменениями, которым его подвергла темнота, не выглядит удивленным, чем удивляет как раз-таки доктора.

\- Экспериментальная сыворотка, помогает мышцам не чувствовать усталость и в общем улучшает физические показатели.

Роджерс думает, что это какая-то ловушка. Люди ли, темнота ли - никто не действует из благородных побуждений, не имея тайных мотивов. 

\- Что может пойти не так? - и этот не заинтересованный тон окончательно сбивает доктора с толку, а полковника вынуждает удивлено цокнуть языком. 

\- Галлюцинации, асфиксия, кратковременная потеря памяти и еще различные побочные действия не самого приятного характера вплоть до... смерти, - честно отвечает Эрскин, и Стив понимает, почему они обратились к нему: у Стива нет никого, кто ждал бы его дома с войны. И не будет никого, кто обвинит доктора и полковника в бесчеловечных экспериментах, если он не выживет после одного из них.


	14. Chapter 14

Эрскин не обманывает, предупреждая о возможных побочных эффектах сыворотки, потому что Стива рвет после каждого приема пищи, мутит от запаха табака и пота, витающего в лагере, он то и дело теряет сознание в самый неподходящий момент, но однажды это проходит - они как раз базируются где-то на границе Швейцарии - только вот облегчения он не испытывает, потому что, когда перед ним появляется Баки, _черт возьми, Баки_ , он поначалу думает, что умер.

Джеймс горячий, смеющийся, живой, стоит, улыбаясь, держит его за руку, сжимая ладонь так крепко, что даже больно, только вот Стив знает, что это бред воспаленного мозга, и отталкивает прочь чужую руку: Баки исчез слишком давно, да и не было у них возможности видеть друг друга, даже когда тот был рядом, чтобы сейчас слепо поверить в его вполне материальное на ощупь присутствие. Но снежная шапка Альп режет глаза своей белизной, и так хочется верить, что Баки все-таки не иллюзия, что он нашел Стива и способ позволить себя увидеть. Только вот горячие руки Джеймса не оставляют такому исходу шансов: Роджерс помнит холод, которым сопровождается появление друга, и жар, опаляющий его кожу сейчас, отрицает его возможность.

Но Роджерс не отчаивается. Все их вылазки и миссии заканчиваются успешно, враг отступает на Север, и Стиву это только на руку, ведь, чем дальше на Север, тем больше у него шансов на встречу с настоящим Джеймсом, возможно, чудом находящимся сейчас где-то неподалеку, и плевать, что в этой части света зима одновременно везде, а значит, Барнс может оказаться в любой из стран в сотне километров от него. Он зовет Баки по имени снова и снова на каждом километре их пути через горы и старается не замечать косых взглядов товарищей, все чаще и чаще выражающих свои опасения по поводу его здоровья.

*

Он валится лицом в снег, чувствуя, что задыхается, и понимая, что перевернуться не в силах. Так и лежит, едва отвернув голову и заглатывая воздух вперемешку со снегом, чувствуя, как бешено стучит сердце. Чертова сыворотка снова подставила его в самый неподходящий момент: вечерняя секретная вылазка, чтобы обойти периметр, тихо зовя Джеймса по имени, обернулась катастрофой. Роджерс не чувствует своего тела, а темнота, наползающая со всех сторон одновременно с холодом, не делает ситуацию легче.

Ветер стоит такой, что его следы наверняка заметет полностью к моменту, когда в лагере его наконец хватятся, и если он не поднимется, то рискует замерзнуть насмерть. Стив пытается подтянуть руку, чтобы прикрыть уши: шапка, слетевшая с головы, лежит так близко и так далеко, что не дотянуться, но та отказывается даже пошевелиться, медленно промерзая от самых кончиков пальцев до плеча, и все что ему остается это слушать противный свист ветра над ухом, погружаясь во мрак, как сон, и игнорировать звонкое "Стив! Стив, очнись, черт возьми, шевелись, давай же", которое отключающийся разум так бессовестно искажает, подменяя вой ветра на голос Баки.

Когда Роджерс чувствует прикосновения к своему лицу, он молится об одном: чтобы звери не сильно объели то, что когда-то им было, и его смогли опознать, если когда-нибудь все-таки обнаружат.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Нет, нет, нет, - Джеймс закусывает костяшки сжатого кулака, вынуждая себя успокоиться. Стив нашелся, но какой ценой. Он прислушивается к слабому биению чужого сердца - чудесный "бонус" его новой работы - и тихо воет сквозь зубы. - Стив, пожалуйста, очнись.

И Роджерс, лежащий возле его ног, дергает головой.

\- Джеймс? - зовет он, и Баки немедленно опускается рядом на колени. Губы у Стива синие-синие, и даже не дрожит больше, так, шевелится иногда, уже не надеясь выбраться из снежной ловушки. - Это ты?

Баки касается его волос рукой, стряхивая снег, умоляя холод отступить, но от его собственного присутствия мороз лишь сильнее прошибает насквозь замерзающее тело друга, и как это остановить, он не знает. Ситуация кажется безвыходной, а потом Стив закашливается: резко, надсадно и словно отмирает, дергает рукой... и задевает его сапоги. Это невозможно, думает Джеймс, разглядывая пальцы, вцепившиеся в его ногу, этого не может быть. Но Стив держит крепко, сжимает пальцы, и захват мог бы быть больным, если бы не радость, топящая его с головой, на которую он отвлекается. 

Джеймс рывком поднимает Роджерса с земли, удивляясь, когда тот успел стать таким здоровым, и едва не падает вместе с ним обратно в сугроб, не выдерживая чужой вес. Стив холодный и трясется так, что смотреть страшно, но глядит на него во все глаза, и улыбка его такая счастливая, словно и не он это умирал минутой ранее.

\- Как? - выдыхает Барнс, на большее слов не хватает, а после плюет на все вопросы - задаст позже - и стискивает Стива в объятьях, надеясь не заморозить сильнее, чем тот уже промерз.

\- Сыворотка, - выдыхает Роджерс, - она дает мне силы и при этом иногда сбоит. Результат сам видишь.

Но Джеймсу не нравится этот ответ, потому что сквозь свежий запах снега пробивается запах гнили, и только одна вещь может так пахнуть.

\- Ты идиот, - сообщает он Стиву, - встряхивая его в руках, как куклу. - Идиот. - Орет, и ветер взметает целую снежную бурю над их головами, вторя его крику. А после переводит взгляд на землю, дергая Стива за руку и вынуждая опустить взгляд следом.

Занесенное по самую макушку снегом тело в дурацком полосатом костюме по-прежнему лежит у ног, не подавая признаков жизни.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Что происходит? - Стив, которого он обнимает, живее всех живых, теплый и осязаемый, и даже взгляд не испуганный, а скорее удивленный, радостный, выжидательный. Но возле них в снегу коченеет тело, еще одно тело Роджерса, и Джеймса прошибает ознобом снова: пальцы левой руки колет, над ухом все громче и громче звенит колокольчик - дурацкий праздничный звон, означающий выбор жертвы, и он отталкивает Стива от себя, отбегает от тела, взмахивает руками, заставляя снег разлететься во все стороны, высвобождая его из ледяного плена. 

\- Джеймс, - Стив растерян, недоволен, почти что зол: наконец-то увидеть друга, дотронуться, увидеть: жив, жив! - и словно уткнуться в стену: ни улыбки, ни привета, только раздраженное напряженное молчание и колючий взгляд, который он переводит с тела, лежащего на земле, на друга, стоящего в паре метров. - Джеймс, посмотри на меня. 

Когда Барнс наконец смотрит ему в глаза, Стив уже и не рад, что попросил об этом: во взгляде Баки столько непонимания и обиды, словно Стив его подвел, а не нашел его наконец среди всей этой зимы и бесконечного снега, что Стив отводит свой взгляд первым.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что, пока я рядом, ты рискуешь погибнуть? - спрашивает Барнс и отходит еще на пару шагов. Пальцы на руке лежащего в снегу Роджерса дергаются - еле заметно, но оба подмечают это движение, и Джеймс убеждается в своей догадке: - Ты сказал, что сыворотка дала тебе сил, но я чувствую что-то еще. Стив, скажи мне правду.

И когда Роджерс, не утаивая ничего, сбиваясь и теряясь в словах, рассказывает ему и о темноте, и о войне, и об эксперименте, Джеймс хватается за голову. Он понимает, что темнота, не получившая тело Роджерса благодаря помощи Джеймса, отказавшегося его убивать, нашла способ получить его тело иным способом. Новое, крепкое, здоровое тело, выгнать душу из которого может только Барнс, но и спасти которое от смерти может, опять же, лишь он. 

Он не рискует проверять свою догадку, лишь шевелит пальцами левой руки, призывая все силы, чтобы унять снежную вьюгу, и обещает Роджерсу:

\- Я буду рядом, я найду тебя сам, слышишь? Не делай глупостей, - и отходит еще дальше, видя, как Стив словно истончается, рассеивается туманом, а тело, лежащее на земле, дергается, трясется и наконец поднимается, выбираясь из ледяного плена.

\- Джеймс, - зовет Стив, взглядываясь в окружающее его пространство и не видя больше Баки, стоящего неподалеку. - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не против остаться.

И Баки чувствует себя так, словно его только что ударили, а не поклялись пойти на что угодно, лишь бы снова оказаться рядом.


	17. Chapter 17

Стив отлеживается в палатке уже полдня к моменту, когда на их лагерь налетает снежный буран. Он смеется себе под нос: Джеймс явился, недовольный и злой, каким и уходил, и теперь показывает свое настроение. Но ветер стихает рядом с его палаткой, едва колышет брезент у самого входа, загоняя внутрь снежинки вежливым обозначением: я здесь. Стиву до одури хочется увидеть лицо друга, и он просит:

\- Баки, пожалуйста, - а после чувствует холод на собственной груди, который пришпиливает его, словно бабочку булавкой. Сердце гонит кровь по крепкому телу, пытаясь его согреть, в ушах шумит, но холод сильнее, и Стив чувствует, как медленно отнимаются руки, ноги, как сонно кружится голова. Когда он открывает глаза, Джеймс стоит рядом, хмурый, с посеревшим, уставшим лицом, даже не замечает пытливого взгляда Стива снизу вверх, не реагирует на прикосновение его ладони.

\- Эй, - зовет Роджерс, и Барнс наконец отмирает. Он отнимает ладонь от груди Стива, и Роджерс замечает тонкие, словно из серебра, нити, тянущиеся от его пальцев, которые сейчас опутывают все внутренности того, другого Стива, потерявшего сознание на кушетке. - Джеймс, я тут.

Толкает Баки в плечо, поднимается, становясь рядом, и долго-долго изучает чужое напряженное лицо.

\- Это неправильно, - тихо произносит Барнс, разглядывая бледнеющее лицо Капитана, борющегося с холодной смертью.

\- Это наш единственный шанс увидеться, - возражает Стив, стараясь не смотреть в собственное же лицо.

Они узнают так много и так мало одновременно: что Стиву может стать плохо в любой момент из-за побочных эффектов сыворотки, и тогда Джеймса потянет к нему, где бы он ни был, чтобы отнять его душу, но, благодаря силе, которую даровала темнота, убить полностью это тело он не сможет, так и оставит пустой оболочкой, промерзшей, как окно их дома в Бруклине, на котором Джеймс впервые написал инеем имя друга. А после эту оболочку отнимет темнота, и пока неясно, к чему это приведет, но явно ни к чему хорошему.

*

Приступы из-за сыворотки кратковременны, тело Роджерса излечивает себя практически моментально, и Джеймсу приходится буквально умерщвлять чужой организм в попытке продлить их встречу, и это больнее собственной смерти, потому что причинять боль другу это последнее, на что он пошел бы в этой и прежней жизни. Но Стив просит, и Джеймс не может ему отказать.

\- Еще минуту, пожалуйста, - теплая ладонь накрывает его собственную сверху, и горячий лоб прижимается к его плечу. Стив не дурак и знает, что может умереть, если Барнс послушается и промедлит больше, чем можно, ведь тогда Джеймсу придется его отпустить уже навсегда, но все равно идет на риск и умоляет его об этом, потому что жить, зная, что Баки рядом, но будучи не в состоянии видеть его, слышать и ощущать, кажется ему несмешной шуткой. 

Джеймс целует его в висок и отрицательно качает головой, отнимая ладони. Роджерс делает резкий вдох посиневшими от холода губами, трясясь в ознобе на промерзшей и покрывшейся льдом, как и его тело, кушетке.


	18. Chapter 18

Джеймс сидит на земле возле входа в палатку Стива, стараясь не приближаться и не позволять холоду подбираться к спящему другу. Последняя их встреча выходит ужасной: у Капитана практически исчезает сердцебиение, и даже когда Барнс убирает ладонь с его сердца, тот приходит в себя не сразу, а другой, осязаемый и стоящий рядом Роджерс, не исчезает, не возвращается в свое тело, и тепло, которое ощущает Баки, хорошее такое, летнее тепло, означает одно: он едва не убил Стива. 

Барнс молится, стоя над телом друга, и только когда тот наконец открывает глаза, позволяет себе выдохнуть с облегчением. А еще он клянется никогда больше не повторить подобного, понимая, что, в таком случае, это была их последняя встреча, а они даже не успели попрощаться. Но рисковать Стивом снова, даже если тот проклянет его за его решение, он не станет. Роджерс спит, находясь на грани яви и сна, и Джеймс караулит его сон, понимая, что сделать ничего все равно не может, а усугубить ситуацию - вполне. От осознания собственной беспомощности хочется биться головой о промерзшую землю, но даже это вряд ли сумеет принести ему облегчение, зато вполне может доставить новые неудобства: мало ли как отреагирует Север на его гнев.

Он не сразу замечает, как все вокруг словно подергивается дымкой, становясь расплывчатым и нечетким, а когда понимает, злится еще страшней, чем на себя минутами ранее.

\- Ты! - шипит он, разглядывает черный сгусток, еще не принявший никакой форму, зависший перед ним. Он поднимает левую руку, создавая ледяную капсулу вокруг темноты, и та взрывается осколками, тотчас же собираясь заново и принимая облик Стива. Знает, что Баки никогда не навредит другу, даже понимая, что перед ним далеко не он.

\- Как невежливо, - цокает "Стив" языком, усаживая по-турецки рядом, - мог бы и поблагодарить для начала и уж потом кидаться льдинами. 

Джеймс стискивает зубы, мечтая размолоть темноту в крошево. Поблагодарить. За то, что не оставила ему выбора и не дала шанса найти путь домой так, чтобы никому не пришлось - Стиву не пришлось - умирать.

\- Ты обманом заставила Стива пойти на это, - на что темнота лишь удивленно вскидывает брови, и Роджерса в этом жесте ни на грош, что раздражает невообразимо, ведь лицо, ухмыляющееся и глядящее на него сейчас с вызовов, принадлежит другу:

\- Он допытался каждой детали, сержант, я никого не обманывала. Твой друг силен и здоров, как я и обещала. Он нашел тебя, что тоже бонус. Моя сила защищает его от этой дряни, которая то и дело норовит подпортить мое тело.

\- Это не твое тело, - обрывает ее Джеймс, и темнота согласно кивает: - _Пока еще не мое_. Но скоро будет. С таким другом, как ты, никакой враг не нужен, - и смеется так подло, что Джеймс вынуждает себя перевести взгляд на лежащего на кушетке Капитана и отвлечься от знакомого до мельчайших черт лица, сейчас искажающегося в непривычной злобе. 

\- Я не стану его убивать, а без меня сам убиться он не сможет. Благодаря подаренной тобой силе. - Джеймс убеждается в своей правоте по тому, как темнота сощуривается, недовольно поджимая губы. 

\- Если ты убьешь его и не впишешь имя, твой друг останется с тобой навсегда, - напоминает она, и у Барнса сжимается сердце. Конечно, он думал над этим, но, нет, никогда он не поступит так с лучшим другом. 

\- Стив заслужил нормальную долгую жизнь. Я никогда с ним так не поступлю. Нет, - четко произносит Джеймс, поднимая левую руку в предупредительном жесте. Темнота косится на обледенелую ладонь, понимая, что Джеймс настроен решительно.

\- Если он каким-то образом все-таки умрет сам, не от холода, ты его потеряешь, и в этот раз уже навсегда, - предупреждает она, прежде чем исчезнуть. Барнс вздыхает, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, и оглядывается вокруг: в палатке холодно так, что по брезенту давным-давно расползлась плотная наледь. Он поднимается спешно, буквально сбегая оттуда с осознанием, что даже не может как следует контролировать свою силу и причиняет Стиву боль, которой тот не заслуживает. _Баки не стоит всего того, через что Роджерс вынужден теперь проходить._

Он стоит еще несколько минут, разглядывая палатку Стива издалека, прислушивается к мерному медленному сердцебиению, а после уходит, не оборачиваясь. Звонкое "Нет!" еще долго звенит в роджерсовых ушах, а лицо Баки, свирепеющее от слов темноты, сказанных ею на прощание, стоит перед глазами. Простое и понятное решение зреет в уставшей, горячечной голове твердо и неотступно.


	19. Chapter 19

Это самоубийственная миссия, соглашается Стив, когда рассказывает пустоте, треплющей его по волосам холодным ветром, о том, что, благодаря информации Золы, есть возможность найти местоположение Красного Черепа. 

\- Баки, я должен это сделать. Ты... иначе ты погиб зря, - шепчет он, убеждая, и снежинки замирают перед глазами, переставая плясать, словно Баки раздумывает над ответом: зайди кто в палатку Капитана, оторопел бы напрочь, видя эту картину. А спустя мгновение Роджерс чувствует холод возле своих ладоней, и так легко представить руки Джеймса, ложащиейся поверх его собственных.

\- Обними меня, - просит он, чувствуя, как холод наоборот исчезает, и поспешно добавляет, понимая, что Джеймс неверно его понял: - Я не прошу снова меня умерщвлять, а за минуту мороза ничего со мной не случится.

Объятье выходит странным, как в тот первый раз: Стив дрожит, стуча зубами от холода, но терпит, а после чувствует, как отмораживается щека, куда Баки его целует. 

* 

Здесь теплее, чем в Альпах, и ботинки Стива проваливаются в подтаявший снег, перемешанный с грязью. Воздух мягкий, почти весенний, и, как он ни напрягает зрение в попытке разглядеть признаки присутствия Джеймса, все равно ничего не видит. К лучшему, думает он, и покрепче стискивает пальцами ремешок щита. 

*

Стив говорит себе: "Мне не страшно", но руки дрожат, когда он взбирается на самолет Шмидта. Это самоубийство, Баки был прав. Ошибся только в том, что Роджерс был вынужден на него пойти, а не решил все заранее. Перед глазами встает ночной Бруклин, спящий под мирным небом его родины, и страх отступает: одна жизнь ничего не стоит, если в обмен на нее выживут миллионы. Он не позволит Черепу уничтожить свой дом.

Ледяной ветер врезается в спину, пытается его удержать, спрятать, уберечь, и Роджерс благодарно прикрывает глаза: умирать, зная, что Джеймс рядом, совсем не страшно.

*

Взрыв разнесет несколько штатов, это наверняка. Его нельзя допустить, и Стив ведет самолет на север. Атлантический океан сплошным чернильным пятном расплывается на сколько хватает глаз, а холодная ладонь, сжимающая его плечо, становится все ощутимее.

Перед глазами все смазывается, и он был бы рад, окажись это слезы. Но нет: темнота тоже тут как тут, ждет, пока Стив отдаст ей обещанное им тело.

*

Стекло разлетается градом осколков, и его тело, разбитое ударом, вылетает через лобовое стекло, застревая на искореженном железе, как пике, кровавым символом победы. Самолет медленно уходит под воду, и в вое ветра так просто расслышать голос Джеймса, умоляющего его открыть глаза. 

Он умирает не от холода: вода пачкается его кровью, расходится алым пятном, и Стив улыбается боли, раздирающей его на части.

Улыбается, когда видит Баки, с белым, помертвевшим и словно постаревшим лицом, глядящего на него, прежде чем прижать к себе: молча, крепко, отчаянно. Темнота мечется возле тонущего тела, бессильная, беспомощная: черные нити струятся во все стороны, штопают раны Капитана, но не успевают, не успевают излечить все. А после приходит свет.

*

\- Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, - у Феи усталый взгляд и губы, сжатые в тонкую полоску. Джеймс вскидывает голову, одними глазами умоляя Стива одуматься и позволить себе умереть, не запирать себя в этой клетке.

\- Я хочу, - Стив не смотрит на Баки, во все глаза рассматривает игрушку в ладонях Феи, на которой медленно проступает его собственное имя.

\- Темнота, - Фея кидает неприязненный взгляд на черный сгусток, обволакивающий запертое в воде и льдах тело, - не позволила умереть твоему телу, но Джеймс не стал причиной твоей смерти, поэтому ему не пришлось отнимать твою душу. Ты свободен от своего тела, Стивен Роджерс, и сейчас должен сделать выбор: уйти или остаться здесь навсегда. 

"Вечность это гораздо дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить", - раздается у него в голове голос Феи, молчащей сейчас перед ним, неотрывно глядящей в его лицо. "Я отдала бы все за возможность обменять ее на покой", - можно прочесть по ее взгляду, но Стив лишь упрямо поджимает губы. 

Джеймс дергается в его сторону, но что он может сделать, если Стив уже все решил. 

\- Вместе до самого конца, так?

*

Незабудка выскакивает навстречу, поначалу осторожно поглядывая на Джеймса: еще свежа память об отмороженном им хвосте - но после кидается с радостным лаем, с интересом обнюхивая нового человека. На лице Клауса, вышедшего на крыльцо вслед за собакой, нет ни тени удивления, лишь бесконечное понимание и тоска. 

Новый щит Роджерса, подаренный им, практически неотличим от погребенного во льдах Атлантики. Он благодарит старика, а после уходит к камину, где горит единственный огонь, теперь способный их согреть. На висках Джеймса седина, между бровей залегла глубокая морщина, но когда он поднимает взгляд на Роджерса, его лицо светлеет, и лишь в глазах отражается неотступно сжирающая его вина, поселившаяся в нем в момент смерти Стива.

*

Где-то далеко за множество километров, в месте, которое они звали домом, мир празднует победу. Фотография, висящая на стене их старой комнаты, медленно покрывается пылью.


End file.
